


The Thing That Needs to Be

by fergus80



Series: Carmen AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I would have wrote the Season 4 opener taking into account my previous stories. Some things will be the same, some things will be VERY different. Just adding my personal twist. ;) This is part 6 of my Carmen!Verse. I would REALLY recommend going to read those stories before this one, or it really won’t make much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Needs to Be

FLASH, scorching hot, FLASH, body exploding, FLASH, flesh combusting, FLASH.

BOOM

Trees explode from the ground flying outwards in a perfect circle. The ground burnt to a crisp. All life seeming dead in the general vicinity. All life, but one loan heat beat. A lone figure laying naked on the black ash, curled into a fetal position. A loud gasp echoes in the stillness as the man takes in air, opening his eyes to the blinding sun. As if seeing through them for the first time. 

Slowly his eyes adjust, and he sits up. Looking at his hands, watching them open and close. He feels his bare chest. Sighs of relief as they don’t encounter blood or worse. He slowly stands to his wobbly feet. Looks around him at the now dead trees and scorched earth. Looks down at his untouched body. ‘Except for that,’ he thinks as he sees a large red handprint on his left shoulder. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

He found his way out of the forest and to a dirt road. He knew he was going to have to do some explaining for his attire or lack there off for anyone who may be coming down the road. But at that point he didn’t care. After awhile with no traffic he came on to a dusty, closed down auto shop. It must have been closed for awhile since the sign for gas still read a $1.17 a gallon. 

He picked up a rock and threw it through the window of the door, and then opened it to let himself inside. He looked through the storage closet and finding nothing he went into the garage. “Yes!” he said as he found a very old, very dirty pair of overalls. He pulled them up his bare legs, and fastened the shirt together. They were very short on him, yet also very loose. He looked at the name tag, he grinned. Jim must have been a shorter, heaver set man. He looked around for anything else that could help him. 

He then heard a small hum. Looking around he tried to find it, but it was then getting louder, and louder. The building was starting to shake. He ran back inside, looking for anything that could help. An old radio was buzzing with static. Then the glass started cracking. He held hands over his ears with the piercing sound. The glass shattered and he dove under the counter, hiding from the shards of broken glass. Then it stopped. Pure quiet. He slowly stood back up and made his way outside. 

A pay phone was at the corner of the lot near the old air machines. He didn’t have any money, but maybe he could make a collect phone call. He picked up the phone, but there was no dial tone. He hung it back up defeated. He looked back towards the building, and a smile came across his face, and then a sigh. A old, beat up, minivan was parked there. He sighed as he walked over to it, “What is it with Minivans?” He sighed as he broke open the window, and hotwired it to starting. “Yes, I’m on my way.” He couldn’t wait to get to drive his baby again.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Almost four and a half hours later he made it to his destination. He parked the van, got out, and ran up the steps, pounding on the front door. “What the Hell do...” was screamed as the door opened, but stopped as the man behind the door got a good look at who was waiting on the other side. “Dean?” 

He smiled, “Hi.”

Bobby backed up as Dean entered his house. “It’s not possible.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But here I am.”

Bobby reached behind him, grabbing a silver knife and lunged for the other man. Dean quickly caught his wrist and shoved him back. Both struggling, but Dean trying not to hurt the older man. They fought their way into the kitchen, and Dean finally got the knife away. “I’m not a shape shifter!” Bobby still didn’t believe it. Dean sighed, he really didn’t want to do this. “If I was, would I do this?” he said as he took the knife and sliced a part of his arm, red blood flowing down his skin. He winced. 

Bobby’s eyes went wide. “DEAN?” 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Bobby walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. They held on tight, trying to make sure it was real. They pulled apart all manly, and looked around the place. “So how long have I been...” he was cut off as Bobby threw holy water into his face. He sputtered and pit it out, blinking, “I’m not a demon either you know.”

Bobby smiled, “Had to be sure.” They slowly walked back into the main room. “To answer your question, it’s been almost three months.” 

Dean took a step back as that soaked in. “Where’s Sam?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean walked over to his desk, “What do you mean you don’t know? You were supposed to be looking out for him.”

“Hey, this hasn’t been easy on any of us. We buried you.”

“Wait... you buried me?”

“That’s what I said.” 

Dean looked around, “But when I woke up, I wasn’t buried.”

“What?” 

“I was completely naked, laying on burned ground, and trees uprooted all around me. Some major mojo happened.” 

Bobby looked at him, “Well that explains what you are wearing.”

Dean shook his head, a bad thought going through his mind, “Sam.” Bobby gave him a strange look, “Sam had to have done this. Made a deal or something. We need to find him.”

“Good luck, he hasn’t been returning my calls.”

“Well, let’s just track him down.” With one phone call, and some typing on the keyboard, Sam’s location popped up on the screen. “Bismarck, North Dakota” He looked up at Bobby, “Well, isn’t that just great. Just a few miles from where I popped up.” Dean stood up, “Ready for a road trip?”

“Don’t you think we should call him?”

Dean shook his head, “No I want to catch him doing whatever it is he’s doing.” He then looked down at himself, “But first, I need to borrow a few bucks to get some new clothes.” 

“No need. I’ve got your old clothes in the back bedroom.” 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Sam walked out of the bathroom rubbing his head with a towel. “I’m out of the bathroom if you need it.” He said walking towards the bed. He sighed looking down at the pile of clothes. “Ruby!”

“I heard you. You don’t have to yell.”

“What is this?” he said holding up her bra. 

“Ummm, I’m pretty sure you know what that is Sam.” She grabbed it from him and threw it back to the bed with the rest of her clothes. 

He removed the towel from his head, and looked over at her. He sighed, “What have I told you about throwing your clothes everywhere? And can’t you wear a little bit more?” 

Ruby walked over to him, he brown hair swinging. “Why? Are you having impure thoughts?”

“No, I’m just sure that poor girl you’re possessing wouldn’t like it.”

She shook her head, “Remember, you had me choose this body because my other one was, well… just gross. Remember, brain dead chick.” She looked down at her tank top and panties. Smiled, “Or should I say, hot brain dead chick. Good taste.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Just keep the place clean. Okay?”

“Fine, fine.” She rolled her eyes, “How’s the shoulder?”

He moved it around a little, “Not bad, the Demon didn’t kick me that hard into the wall.” He sighed, “If we can just find Lilith.”

“Sam, you’re not ready just yet. We’ll get there. But until then we are thinning out her troops. So until we figure out where to head next I ordered a pizza it should be here in about twenty...”

KNOCK KNOCK

“They’re early.” She said, “I’ll get it.” Sam nodded and went back in the bathroom to hang up the towel. She opened the door and tried not to hold back the gasp or the first words that wanted to come out of her mouth. She had felt something strange in the air earlier, but she never thought it would be this. “So where is it?”

The younger man gave her a look over and then said, “Where’s what?”

“What it takes two of you to deliver a pizza?”

Dean waved her off, “I’m sorry, I think we have the wrong room.” But then he stopped as Sam walked out behind her. “Sam.”

Sam turned to look at him as Dean rushed pass the girl. Sam’s eyes widened, and then he lunged for Dean. Bobby held him back as Dean backed up against the door. Bobby yelling, “It’s him. It’s really him, I already went through all of this.” Once it sunk in, Sam stood still.

Dean walked closer, “I know, I look great.” Sam shook his head and then hugged his brother to him. Dean hugged him back. Bobby just smiled looking at the reunion of the brothers. They slowly broker apart. 

“Ummmm... are you guys... together?” 

Sam looked over at Ruby with an unammused look and then caught on, “No, no. He’s my brother.”

“Right.” She moved and grabbed her clothes from the bed and went for the hall. “I better just go.”

Sam nodded and followed her to the door, “I’ll call you Kathy.”

She shook her head, “It’s Kristie.”

“Right, that’s what I said.” Sam then shut the door and moved back towards the other two men. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

After some heated discussion, Dean finally believed that Sam didn’t do it. And with Bobby’s suggestion they were on their way to see Pamela, an old friend of his and most importantly a psychic. Sam finished packing up the bags, and hastily put Ruby’s bra into his bag. She’d kill him if he lost it. Once all zipped her turned to his brother remembering something. “Oh, you might want this.” He said first taking the necklace he had given Dean for Christmas so many years ago off and handed it to him. 

Dean smiled, in relief that he was able to get it back. “Thanks.”

Sam then looked at Deans hands as he pulled the necklace over his own head. “Sorry about the ring, we buried that with you.”

“You know I’ve been thinking about that. After we visit this psychic, I want to go check out the grave site.”

Sam gave him a weird look, “Why?”

“I’d like to know what happened to my body.” 

Sam nodded, lifted up the bag and they were out the door. As they got to the parking lot, Sam smiled taking out the keys from his pocket. “I’m sure you’d like to drive.” He said, quickly opened the trunk and then threw the keys to his brother,

Dean’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He caught the keys and hurried up to the car, his hand trailing lovingly over the black metal. “Oh baby, I missed you.” He opened the door, sat in side. A moment later Sam got in and sat next to him. He ran his hands over the steering wheel, started to turn to Sam and then caught the IPOD connected to the car. “WHAT is this?”

“I thought it was my car...” he said in defense.

Dean tried to calm himself, “I’m sorry baby.” He whispered to the car as he started her up. Then the music from the IPOD drifted loudly through the speakers. ‘But you’re the only one for meeeeeeeee!’ Dean gave Sam a dirty look. Sam shrugged his shoulders not understanding what was wrong with the song. Dean grabbed the IPOD and threw it into the back seat. And in a huff pulled out of the parking lot. Following Bobby Dean got the low down on what happened between Sam and Lilith, and how Ruby had died. While Dean kept his eyes on the road he didn’t see Sam trying not to look him in the eyes while he out and out right lied to his brother. 

While he was driving, everything that was left off months before was coming back to him. “Were you ever able to get in touch with Carmen?” He asked lightly.

Sam looked at him, “What?”

“Carmen. Where you able to get in touch with her?”

“Dean I was trying to figure a way to bring you back from Hell or to kill Lilith. I was little pre-occupied. I think Carmen made it pretty clear that she didn’t want anything to do with you.” Then he realized how that sounded, “Sorry.”

Dean shook it off. “No, I get it. Just... damn it I have right to know if I got a kid out there, you know?” Sam just nodded. Dean quickly changed the radio station to some good old heavy metal, turning it up, trying to drown out his thoughts.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Pamela met the boys at the Door, giving Bobby a huge hug, even lifting him slightly off his feet. Then turned to the boys and gave them both the once over. Once inside she started setting up the table for the séance. After a heck of a lot of flirting on her part, the séance started. Her hand laying on the red handprint on Dean’s shoulder. The only indication on his entire body that something had happened. She started to conjure the spirit and slowly the table started to shake, and the television came on in static. She finally got in touch with something. Maybe what had caused it. “Castiel” She shook her head, “I don’t scare easy, Castiel, show your face.” 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, this didn’t sound like a good idea anymore. She started again, “Castiel I command you to show me your face!” Then the fire in the middle of the table roared to life and she screamed. Here eyes lighting up and she screamed in pain falling from the table. Bobby and Dean were next to her in a second. Blood was dripping down her face from her eyes, or what was left of them.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The boys were back on the road, this time heading to just outside of New Harmony, Indiana. The place where Sam and Bobby had ‘buried’ Dean. Sam got off his cell phone. “That was Bobby. Pamela is going to be okay.”

“But blind because of us.”

Sam sighed, “But alive.”

Dean shook his head, “This just makes me more certain I need to figure out what pulled me from hell.”

“Well a couple more hours and we will be there and we can dig up the grave and...” He stopped, “And then what?”

“What do you mean what?” Dean said quickly looking over to Sam and than back at the road.

“What if your body is in that grave?”

Dean’s mind stopped. He hadn’t really thought of that. “Well my first thought would be to salt and burn. But if we do that...”

“Then maybe you pop out of existence.”

“Okay, we just wait and see.” 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

They had parked the car, got out the shovels and flashlights, and were walking back into the woods. About ten minutes in there was a tiny clearing. “This is it.”

Dean looked around. “This? This is where you buried me?”

“What?”

Dean dropped his shovel, looking around the trees, it was... boring. “Okay, I guess next time I’m going to have to make a will or something, because this...” he motioned around, “Is just depressing.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You were leaking blood onto your back seat, and starting to stink up the car.”

Dean straightened up, annoyed, “Just... just some place better than this.” 

Sam pointed at the ground with his shovel, “Are we going to dig or not.”

Dean bent over and picked up the shovel and sat down his flashlight. “Better get to it, this is going to take a while.” The boys started digging and about three feet down they hit some fabric. “You have to be kidding me.” He looked up at Sam. Sam gave him another look, of ‘what now?’ “You didn’t even bury me 6 feet down?” He moved the fabric with his shovel, “Or in a box?” 

“Where was I gonna get a box?” 

Dean mumbled about how Sam should have taken shop class in school instead of art. Sam just kept shaking his head, as the cleared everything away. But as they got closer and closer to uncovering it, they realized the blanket was empty. “There’s no body in there is there?

Sam shook his head, “I doubt you decomposed that quickly.” They pulled the blanket apart gently and they uncovered some shredded clothes. Dean looked a little disgusted about all the old blood. They went through it all. No skin, no organs, no bones. “Nothing.” Sam said in disbelief.

“Wrong,” Dean said and lifted the silver medal ring that he had been buried with. He put it back on his finger. The boys both stood back up, “Now, how do we explain this one?”

“I have no idea.” He looked back at the hole than back up at Dean, “But at least we don’t have to worry about deciding what to do with the body.”

Dean laughed, “Good point.” They grabbed the flashlights and the shovels and headed back to the car. “How about we find a motel, and call Bobby.” He said and then his stomach growled.

Sam laughed, same old Dean, “Hungry?”

“Except for some coffee and a small sandwich at Bobbies I haven’t ate in...” he laughed, “Almost three months.”

Sam laughed, “How about we stop at one of the diners first and then find a motel?” Sam smiled, “Maybe we can even get you a slice of pie.”

Dean grinned, “Mmmm, pie.” 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

He was savoring the last of his apple pie when the waitress took a seat next to them. “Are you looking for an extra tip?

She flashed him her black eyes as the other two in the dinner blocked the exits. “Why are you so special to get out of hell?”

He gave her a smug expression, “I like to believe it’s because of my perky nipples.”

She sneered at him, “I should take your ass back to hell.”

Dean cocked his head to the side looked at her and the other two, “You’re scared.”

“How dare you!” she screamed, “I should reach down your throat and tear out your lungs.”

Dean leaned forward, “I’d like to see you try and then see what happens to you. Cause as far as I’m concerned, someone a heck of a lot more powerful than you wanted me out.” He leaned in closer and batted his eyelashes at her, “So I say, we are going to walk out of here, and you aren’t going to do a damn thing about it.” With that he got up, threw some money into her lap. Gestured Sam to come along and both of them walked out the diner. 

They got into the car, ‘That was close.” Dean said as he started up the engine.

“What are you doing. There are three demons in there, we need to stop them.”

“With what Sam? One little knife?”

“I’ve been killing demons just fine by myself.” 

“Big brother is back and we do this my way.” He pulled the car out of the lot and headed down the road, to get some distance between himself and that diner. He could see the look in Sam’s eyes. “Hey, I get that you did some stuff while I was gone. But I also get your head wasn’t exactly screwed on straight then either. But I’m back. I’m fine.”

“As far as we know.” Sam mumbled.

Dean sighed, “As far as we know, and we do things smart from now on.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, cause you do things the smart way. Hello, crossroads deal.”

Dean nodded, “But it turned out okay right? We’re both alive now.”

Sam shook his head as they looked for the upcoming motel. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Dean was out cold on one of the double beds, books and the journal laying out around him. Sam slowly made is way out of the hotel room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He turned the car on and headed back for the diner. 

The television back in the hotel room flipped on, static buzzing loudly from it. Dean woke up immediately, and the radio turned on a split second later. His hands went to his head, the sound just too intense. The window glass busted and flew into the room. He dove for the bed. His ears bleeding from the loud, piercing sound. He screamed as the door burst open. And the sound stopped immediately. 

“Dean?” Bobby asked slowly walking into the glass filled room. Dean sat up shaking. His head ringing. Bobby rushed into the bathroom and back out with a towel. 

He put it up to his ears. “We need to get out of here and...” he looked around, “where’s Sam?”

“No idea, the car wasn’t in the lot when I came. The last I heard of him was when he called and told me what motel you guys picked as I was driving this way.”

Dean grabbed his stuff, shoving into his duffle. Then grabbed Sam’s unopened pack and went for Bobby’s car. They both got in and Dean called Sam’s phone. 

“Hello?”

“Where are you? And in my car?”

“Sorry, force of habit. Couldn’t sleep, just taking a drive.” 

Dean nodded. “Well Bobby’s here and we’re going for a beer.” Bobby gave him a strange look.

“Okay, pour some for me.”

“Will do,” Dean said and hung up the phone.

“What was that for,” Bobby asked.

“Because he wouldn’t let me do what needs to be done...” Bobby gave him I don’t like the sound of that look, “We need to call Castiel or whatever the name is here.”

“Are you kidding me? He burned out Pamela’s eyes just for getting a look at it.”

“And has more than likely been shattering all the glass everyplace I go.”

“And you want to bring it here?!?”

“Bobby, I gotta know.”

Bobby pulled out of the hotel parking lot and started driving. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Sam let himself into the dark diner, and immediately saw a body laying on the floor. He slowly moved over to it, and turned the chef over, his eyes were burnt out just like Pamela’s had been. But this guy was dead. Then before he knew it he was kicked in the side and landed on his back. The waitress from before was kicking his ass. He pushed her off, and got a good look at her. Her eyes were burned out as well. “You’re eyes.” Sam said.

The girl, or demon, or whatever it was held her fighting stance, “I may be blind but I can still smell your soul a mile a way.” She started to take a swing for him but Sam put out a hand and closed his eyes. The girl immediately stood still and started coughing. And then looked as through she was going to throw up. And then she did, she threw up a dark cloud of smoke. She kept gagging as more and more smoke came out here mouth and nose until it all swirled around her. Sam lowered his hand and the demon smoke lowered into the ground, heading back to hell. The girl dropped to the ground the smoke gone. 

Sam took a breath, and moved towards the girl. Knelt down and took her pulse. She was dead, like all the others. He stood slowly and turned towards the approaching footsteps.

“You’re getting better Sam. Not up to Lilith yet, but better.” They sat down in two of the chairs facing each other. She titled her head, “But Dean’s back now. What are you going to tell him?”

“I’ll tell him. Just not yet. I need to figure out the right way to say it.”

“Maybe I should take a few steps back for awhile. I know him and Bobby don’t like me.”

“No, I need to keep training. I’m stopping demons. I’m helping people. I like that feeling.”

She nodded. “Okay then. We keep going.” He nodded with her. She smiled, “Now... Where’s my Bra?” 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Bobby got done spray painting the last symbol. “Whoever owns this place is not going to be happy. But I’m done. Every protection symbol, or trap that I know of.”

Dean nodded and looked at the stockpile of rock salt, holy water, silver bullets, and one Demon killing knife. Dean looked over at the summoning circle. “Alright, I think we got everything we can possible have, let’s call it here.”

Bobby got up and sighed, “Somehow I think this is a really bad idea.” He went through the ritual, and then went back to Dean, grabbing one of the rock salt guns from the table.

And for a little bit, nothing happened. “Did you do it right?” Bobby gave him a dirty look. “Sorry, but...” he didn’t need to go on. The rafters started to shake, the lights blinking. “Okay, I guess you did.”

A bright light came from outside and the doors of the barn started to slide open. A lone figure stood there in the bright light, and then started to walk towards them. He looked like a man.

Bobby and Dean gave a look at each other and then started to shoot the guns into him. Rock salt did nothing. Silver bullets did nothing. He came right up in front of Dean. Bobby stood back unsure of what to do anymore. Dean grabbed the knife and plunged it into the man’s heart. Nothing happened. In fact the man just looked at it, pulled it out and gave it back to him. He then turned to Bobby. 

Bobby tried to back up, Dean tried to stop him. He lightly touched Bobby’s forehead and the older man collapsed to the ground. Dean stood there wide eyed. The man then turned back to him, “We need to talk Dean. Alone.”

Dean ignored him and dropped down to Bobby’s side. He could barely feel a pulse and then looked up at whatever the hell it was with an evil glare. 

“You’re friends alive.”

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Castiel.”

“Figured that much, I mean, what are you?”

He stopped flipping through the pages of the book, and looked right at Dean. “I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Dean slowly stood up, “Get the hell out of here.” He turned to face him, “There’s no such thing.”

Castiel took a few steps to him, “This is your problem Dean. You have no faith.” Then he flexed his hands and as if lightning was flashing inside the barn, a shadow of wings appeared behind him. 

Dean wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real, or just some freaky trick. Then anger took hold, “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.”

Castiel looked towards the ground, upset with himself. “I warned her not to spy on my true form.” He took a few steps closer. “It can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice, but you already knew that.” 

“You mean in the service station and the motel? That was you talking?!?” Castiel nodded. “Buddy next time lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people. Special people. Can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you in now? What, Holy tax accountant?” 

“This, this is a vessel”

“You’re possessing some poor bastard?” Dean asked unbelieving.

“Devout man. He actually prayed for this.”

Dean shook his head. “Look pal, I’m not buying what you’re selling. So who are you really?”

Castiel tilted his head, “I told you.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?”

Castiel walked right up to him, “Good things do happen.”

“Not in my experience,” Dean said, anger evident in his voice.

He looked over Dean’s face, “What’s the matter?” He tiled his head again, then dawning, “You don’t think you deserve to be saved.”

Dean tried to deny it but couldn’t, “Why did you do it?”

Castiel looked him straight in the eye, “Because God commanded it.” Dean clenched his jaw. “Because we have work for you.” 

The thought raddled around in his head as he looked at the ground and then asked, “And what is...” but as he looked up the man was gone. He looked around, but he was alone. He ran back over to Bobby, who was starting to wake up.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Dean was right, Sam wasn’t exactly happy that they had summoned it without him. But after a long trip back to Bobby’s they started to discuss it. No matter what Sam said Dean was just having a hard time accepting that there were Angels, let alone... God. 

Bobby opened the book, showing them the picture of an angel pulling a man from Hell. There was just no other lore that said that anything else could. Dean shook his head.

“This is good news,” Sam insisted.

“How is this good news?”

“Because it means this isn’t another round of Devil Crap.”

“Okay fine, say it is true. Say there are Angels. Then what, there’s a God?” He was in disbelief. 

Bobby nodded, “At this point, Vegas money is on Yeah.” 

Dean shook his head, and turned around, pacing in a tight circle. “I don’t know guys.”

Sam put his hands up in the air, “I know you aren’t all choir boy about all this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof.”

“Proof?”

“Yes?”

“Proof about a God that gives a crap about me personally? Sorry, but I’m just not buying it.”

“Why not?” Sam countered.

He looked to Bobby and then Sam, “Because, why ME?!?” Bobby looked down at the table as Dean went on. “If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?” He just couldn’t understand it. Wasn’t there more people out there that he should have saved?

“Dean...”

“I mean I’ve saved some people and I thought that made up for the stealing and the dishing chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I’m just a regular guy.”

“Apparently you’re a guy that’s important to the man upstairs.” 

Dean swallowed, “Well that creeps me out.” He took a breath, “I don’t like getting singled out at birthday parties let alone by... God.”

“Well too bad Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat.”

Dean looked at Bobby, but Bobby wasn’t going to give him any help. He took another breath, cleared his throat, and then said with a sigh, “Fine, what do we know about Angels?”

Bobby put a huge stack of old books in front of him, “Start reading.”

Dean wasn’t too happy, he pointed at Sam in a huff, “You’re going to get me some pie!” He then picked up a book and went into the other room.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Sam pulled up to the store in the Impala on his cell phone. “Yes, Dean I will get the chips. When have I ever forgotten the pie Dean?” He got out of the car, “Exactly.” He said and saw Ruby by the side of the store. “I gotta go, alright, bye.”

He quickly made his way over to her. “So is it true?” she asked with a slight panic in her eye.

“Is what true?”

“Did an Angel rescue Dean?”

He looked around and then back at her, “You heard.” 

She waited for someone to walk by, “Who hasn’t.”

“We aren’t a hundred percent sure but I think so.”

Panic really did go through her eyes. “Okay.” She said and nodded, “Bye Sam.” She said and then started to quickly walk away. 

“Whoah,” he said, and caught her arm, “Wait, what’s going on?”

“Sam... they’re Angel’s, I’m a Demon. They’re not going to care if I’m being helpful. They smite first and ask questions later.” 

He swallowed, slightly worried for himself as well, “What do you know about them?”

“Not much,” she admitted. “I’ve never met one and I don’t really want too. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me.” She paused and looked him in the eye, “Watch yourself Sam.”

“I’m not scared of Angels,” he told her, or was it for himself? 

With that she turned around and left. Sam looked around, took a minute and then quickly went into the store. 

Ruby stayed hidden and then watched him leave and pull out of the parking lot without having bought the pie. She made her way over to the payphone. Without putting any money into it, she picked up the headset and listened to it ring. “It’s me.” She said, trying to keep her voice calm. “It’s true. An angel did save Dean.”

She nodded, “You have to stop this plan.”

Ruby listened to the man on the phone, “No, you don’t understand. This is completely different now.”

She shook her head, “You can’t do that to him.” She shook her head again, “I don’t care what Azazel wanted. I don’t care what he commanded before...” She wanted to scream. “Dean was saved by Angels. ANGELS. What will they do to us when they learn what you are going to do to his son?”


End file.
